Betrayed
by Reconaruto
Summary: There are many ways you could describe the person known as Naruto, Uzumaki. Brave, Superior, Loving, caring, and an enigma for all that know him. But most people never see the good they focus in on the bad. Without remorse and without regret Konoha ousts him from his village. This is what I like to call the lowest point in his life. Absolutely Rock bottom, he faces the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: As you may notice this is my first Fanfiction story ever. Well I'm also primarily German, and so my grammar, Flow of things, and how we interpret things might be quite a bit different. I also plan on this at minimum being 50 chapters, with at least 1 chapter a month with 2000+ words. Unlike many other stories I see, I will not abandon this. Also I'm looking for a highly reliable beta. I wouldn't mind a few reviews with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my introduction. Main Pairing: Strictly Yugito X Naruto**

**I do not own Naruto, and most likely never will unless I torture quite a few billionaires into buying it for me.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

There are many ways you could describe the person known as Naruto, Uzumaki. Brave, Superior, Loving, caring, and an enigma for all that know him. But most people never see the good they focus in on the bad. Without remorse and without regret Konoha ousts him from his village. This is what I like to call the lowest point in his life. Absolutely Rock bottom, he faces the world. He is heartbroken, hated, and despised for something so out of his control. He attempts to make the best of this situation, and instead of getting silently executed after he leaves the village. He makes a run for it.

Naruto is a man of many names, Demon, Kyuubi, Red Death, and "The Betrayed". After his banishment from the village, Jyraiya trained him for the next year to be on par with the likes of Itachi, and Kisame. He could control up to 6 tails of the Kyuubi, he now traveled the world as a hunter-nin gaining money, fame, and looking for that single great light that will hopefully save his soul.

Yugito was a blonde female container who held the two tailed Nibi. She also belonged to Team 13 of Kumogakure. This team was composed of Samui, Karui, and her Sensei Bee. Her Sensei was also the container of the eight tails. He is a horrible rapper with no skill at it whatsoever. Little children rather go to detention then listen to that crap.

Today they were on a hunt for Itachi, and Kisame of the Akatsuki. Itachi stood 5, 9 with blaring red eyes. He became a missing-nin after personally exterminating his clan. He was known for being cruel to everyone that looked into his eyes, soon after killing off his clan he joined up with the Akatsuki who are now known for hunting after the demon containers. Kisame killed his whole team instead of them falling prey to the interrogation team of Konoha. He later killed his own master for the Sameheda.

"Bee, do you know how far the people are off?" Yugito asked

"No, we will blow them away yo."

Everyone's sweat dropped at that terrible rhyme before they heard the sounds of metal clanging. Bee quickly gave them the signal to suppress their chakra and assess the situation. Yugito was the first to find a good spot. In the middle of a vacated area, Kisame and Itachi were fighting a blonde opponent into a stand still. She started hauling ass through her Bingo book to find him. She came to one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki

S-Rank Missing Nin

Ninjutsu- 5

Taijutsu -5

Genjutsu-3(Can't be trapped in any Genjutsu.)

Intelligence-5

Strength-5

Speed -4

Stamina-5

Hand seals -4

Total -36

Naruto Uzumaki was banished from his village for killing Sasuke Uchia for attempting to escape. He has killed Deidra, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Mizuki, Sasuke, and may A-B ranks that cannot be listed on one piece of paper. He holds the 9 tail beast, and was taught by Jyraiya of the Sannin. He currently is wields a blade by the name of Kishmana which you can store chakra into. Yugito eyes suddenly jumped up to watch the fight.

Naruto ducked under the Sameheda, and hit Itachi in the leg stunning him. Kisame pursued for trying to catch the blonde by surprise, but in the end ultimately failed when the blonde spawn around, and cut one of Kisame's eyes out.

"You'll pay for that Freak."

"Sais the guy who's freaking blue, and has shark teeth." Naruto rolls his eyes

Itachi was still trying to fight his way up, but due to his extensive use of his sharingan, and the injuries he sustained he collapsed and started to puke blood up. Naruto drop kicked him in the stomach making him unable to move or breath. Yugito also noted that Naruto hasn't entered his Demon tailed state yet.

Kisame jumped forward and lunged right at Naruto. Naruto smirked, sidestepped, and then pinned Kisame to the ground with his foot. Unsheathing the Kishmana he decapitates Kisame while picking up the Sameheda. He turns to Itachi who is just sitting there staring at the blonde.

"You know I loved Konoha, and my brother. Please take my eyes and take down the Akatsuki's leader. This scroll should explain everything. Itachi slowly blinked and didn't reopen his eyes." He held out a scroll that held spare Uchia eyes, it also contained why he killed his clan. It also explained his dojutsu, and some jutsus to go with it. Naruto opened the scroll to find out about the truth.

*******1**_Following the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha orchestrated by Tobi, Konoha's leadership began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of the Sharingan's ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. In order to keep an eye on the Uchiha, Tobi claimed they were forced to live in a corner of the village and kept under surveillance, creating dissent within the clan. When members of the clan began planning a coup d'état, they tasked Itachi Uchiha with spying on Konoha from within the ANBU. However, Itachi's pacifistic nature led him to become a double agent, instead providing Konoha with information on the Uchiha. He knew that if the suppressed, but powerful, Uchiha were to attack Konoha, the resulting civil war would weaken the village in all aspects. This sign of weakness would entice other countries to take advantage and invade Konoha, with the conflict eventually escalating into another Shinobi World War. As the Uchiha came closer to a village-wide revolt, the Third Hokage attempted to open negotiations with them. Unfortunately, time ran out and Hiruzen's advisers ordered Itachi to slaughter his entire clan. _

_Prior to the massacre, Itachi confronted Tobi, who had infiltrated the village. Believing Tobi to be Madara, who had decades earlier been shunned by the clan, still held resentment for both the Uchiha and Konoha, Itachi offered Tobi the chance to help him take his revenge against the clan, in exchange for promising not to attack Konoha, a deal which Tobi accepted. It was also during this time that Tobi met with Danzo Shimura; the circumstances of this meeting are unknown as they did not meet again until after the Kage Summit. _

_The Uchiha clan, however, was not completely blind towards Itachi's double-agent status. They began to suspect him, several months after Itachi had joined the ANBU, due to his change in behavior. They ordered Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's closest friend, to keep an eye on him, however Shisui later turned up dead, seemingly committing suicide by drowning. The clan suspected that Itachi may have had something to do with this death, including the possibility of having forged the suicide note. Because of this, along with Itachi acting as though entering the ANBU was nothing special, the clan began to become antagonistic towards Itachi. Indeed Itachi had murdered Shisui in order to obtain his Mangekyo Sharingan and had forged the suicide note. However, he denied involvement at the time and due to his mission of stopping the rebellion being secret, he instead acted disrespectful towards his clansmen, as though he was beginning to lose faith with the clan's incessant need for their rules and regulations. It was later revealed that Itachi did not in fact murder Shisui, but instead aided him in his orchestrating his death, as Shisui was also a firm believer in maintaining the peace and prosperity of the village. Even Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head and Itachi's father, had lost hope in Itachi altogether, and the two had a falling out._

_It also goes further to describe at how the eternal Mangekyo comes about, you replace your Sharingan with another Uchiha Sharingan to restore your blurring vision._

"You might as well come out now; I know you guys were watching." Naruto shouted

Yugito and Bee both jumped down to look at the blonde container in the eyes.

"So nine, this is two, and I'm eight but don't hate."

"What are you here for?" Naruto asked with a tick mark on his head

"Would you come, and talk to the Raikage with us." Yugito asked

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice in the matter." He stated

Their walk was filled with silence, as they walked to the Raikage. Naruto just looked around examining the area in case of an escape. He saw 22 hidden Anbu, 14 building, and could sense underground tunnels around him. The Raikage office looked more like a palace that a Daimyo would live in. He was wondering if he could actually start a village before, but looking around he thought that the money he's plundered from killing missing nin wouldn't even be near enough to start one up. Yugito was peering back at him, wondering if he noticed his shirt was in tatters from the battle.

"Do you think the Raikage would mind if I took off my shirt? It's a little messed from Kisame's sword." Naruto asked

"No, he shouldn't mind since he never wears one." Samui awnsered

Naruto took off his shirt to reveal a star shaped scar wear tissue was burnt into a silver perfection around his heart. He had fined toned muscle that was making the Nibi shout at Yugito.** BED HIM NOW!** _"Shut up Nibi, he's an enemy ninja, and I can't just have sex with him." _** Why not, look at that abs. I swear one of these time I'm going to take your body, and have hot steamy sex with him. Purrrrfect.**

Naruto noticed her blush and mentally laughed. His face remained cold to not throw off his composure. They were now entering the large room where many war souvenirs were. There was a large muscular man in the middle of the room, whom Naruto assumed was the Raikage.

"Hey, A. I got nine here, and he just killed Kisame (Kiss-ah-Meh), and Itachi (E-Tach-hey)." Bee rapped

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki. I've sent quite a few hunter-nin after you to try and get you to join our village. What would you say to joining our village?"

**AN: This is my first story so don't be too harsh. Well I should have one out by tomorrow. Please if someone can Beta this story, because it must be hard to read. Thanks, and if you have time to review I would love to listen, and maybe input some of your ideas. Also just a hint, Naruto is considering Itachi's eyes. It might happen or it might not.**

*******1-****This information came straight from the Naruto Wikepedia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: As you may notice this is my first Fanfiction story ever. Well I'm also primarily German, and so my grammar, Flow of things, and how we interpret things might be quite a bit different. I also plan on this at minimum being 50 chapters, with at least 1 chapter a month with 2000+ words. Unlike many other stories I see, I will not abandon this. Also I'm looking for a highly reliable beta. I wouldn't mind a few reviews with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my introduction. Main Pairing: Strictly Yugito X Naruto**

**I do not own Naruto, and most likely never will unless I torture quite a few billionaires into buying it for me.**

**Answer's to the Readers:**

**JH831- Thanks I personally believe that Naruto got the short end of the stick in the Manga, and Kishimoto probably never thought of how he was going to measure up to Sasuke in power. So he threw in the shadow cloned deal.**

**Jmeyers14-Thanks, and could you possibly elaborate on the more detail part. I know I'm probably doing terrible at it, but it would be nice to know where to start.**

** 55- There will be some twists and turns with Konoha later on, Tsunade is not the Godaime.(Read this chapter)**

**Melkor44- Sorry my Plot lines, and everything were all written in German, so when I was switching everything over, I probably made it quite unbearable to read. I'm sorry for that. English is actually my third language. I went over to Mexico for a computer programming job, and learned their language for 3 years.**

**My innerDEMON17- I can't promise there will be a lot of Konoha Bashing, but I can guarantee Naruto will have his sweet revenge.**

**Dark Kyuubi- No that does not bother me, and it does inspire me to write more. I'm just hoping by the time this story is done, that my grammar and everything will be up to a good enough standard to that people will actually enjoy it. So all critizem is welcome.**

**Chapter 2: Consideration**

Naruto just stared directly at the Raikage, just glaring into each other eyes. The Raikage started to move his lips. They bother were staring deeply into each other souls.

"No Homo."

"Well that settles it, where do I sleep." Naruto asked

"Are you kidding me? What was that?" Yugito screamed

"It was blaring staring contest yo" Bee crapped

"You can stay in Kumogakure's Penthouse suite where Kage's usually stay when there on visit."

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT FAIR!" Yugito screamed

"Hey were roommates." Samui fist bumped Naruto

"Do you guys all have Penthouse suites?" Yugito seethed

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well I knew I forgot something, Yugito you can move up there with them."

"That doesn't solv…" The Raikage flashed away running for his life

Naruto never thought he heard someone bitch this much in his life. Yugito had not shut up since they left the Raikage. She could also see her glancing at him, when she thought he wasn't staring at her. Kyuubi also informed him that she might be talking to the perverted Nibi. The kyuubi purred, Naruto questioned this, but didn't pursue it in the fear of not wanting to know. Naruto just stood there looking at everyone smiling and socializing while walking up the stairs. _Why couldn't my life in Konoha been like this surrounded by people they don't mind of what I am._

Naruto entered his room, and quickly closed the door. His suite was at least 3 times the size of a training ground. It was decorated to accommodate many people. ** Kit, I fear that the Nibi is going to try and seduce you to get to me. So watch out.**_ Wow, Thanks fox I'm going to have a million year old cougar coming after me._

**Kitten me, and you are going to walk over to Naruto Suite. Then were going to rip his clothes off, and gaze upon his chiseled muscles only to look at his treasure trail, and follow it down to his purrrrr.**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Come in

Samui walked in, her Double D breast obviously showing how well endowed she is. If this was any other person in the world, that person man or woman would be madly in love with those breasts. The women Jealous with envy, and the men…..

"Soooooo, I heard this strange rumor that you like Naruto."

"That's not true!"

"Well, the blush on your cheeks state otherwise."

**Raikage's Office **

"So what was the real reason you left Konoha?"

"A, I'm going to ask you a question, If your own father condemned you to a life of having a tailed beast without any ounce of protection. Told your mother he died, and that he sealed the tailed beast within a child that was born from one of Konoha's many prisons. Would you feel inclined to stay when your own mother won't spare a second glance, or you have trouble even getting food, because YOUR DESPISED SO MUCH THAT THEY WOULDN'T EVEN SELL ME FOOD WHEN I WAS FOUR!"

The Raikage had the uttermost shock. He even thought that he gave torture victims a better living condition that they gave Naruto.

"Are you saying your father is the Yodaime?"

"No, that man doesn't even deserve to be called a father."

"I agree, I'm pretty sure we give our prisoners better living conditions then Konoha gave you."

"The worst part is that when I was unknown, and may have been spared all the pain and loneliness. They have a daughter who is treated like the second coming of her father."

"I just want to become a Kumo ninja, and hope they fuck up some time on the line, so that I may destroy that whole village."

"Would you want anyone out of there?"

"No, but I do have someone that I have to marry out of political gain just because I was Jyraiya's student."

"WHAT?" The Raikage yelled in shock

"I'm not sure but I know for a fact is only political, and doubt that she has any feelings for me, and since Kurama actually is attracted to the Nibi. Kurama is trying to get me to have intercourse with Yugito by raising my pheromone levels to astronomical proportions."

The Raikage wasn't sure whether to laugh or get pissed that the 9 tails is attempting to hook up this new Kumo Jounin, with his adopted daughter. He settled for trying to pair them up, and try to get him possibly off of this arranged marriage.

"Who are you arranged to be married to?"

"Shizuka is a kunoichi and future leader of the Nadeshiko Village."

" Son of a Bitch."

"What?"

"She'll be here next week to talk about some trade agreements."

AN: I feel like I'm doing terrible, but hopefully I'm improving I tried taking what you guys were saying. I do want a rating on how you read it. Like is it more awkward or maybe an evaluation 1/10. Well please give me some of your thoughts on the Yodaime, and Kushina still being alive. Also Naruto has a sister that is treated like royalty. Maybe a spoiled brat or someone who is powerful, and sexy due to her father's training, I should have another chapter our soon.


End file.
